


i'll tell you (what you want to hear)

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: The club is hot and crowded. The bodies push and pull like a school of fish. Junhoe’s finally escaped the chaos, slipping onto a stool at a table in the corner. It’s early still, barely midnight. The alcohol running through his veins is enough to send energy thrumming through him, but not enough to make him feel sluggish. He watches the crowd with little interest. It’s always the same, nothing excites him anymore.Until he lays eyes on him.





	i'll tell you (what you want to hear)

The club is hot and crowded. The bodies push and pull like a school of fish. Junhoe’s finally escaped the chaos, slipping onto a stool at a table in the corner. It’s early still, barely midnight. The alcohol running through his veins is enough to send energy thrumming through him, but not enough to make him feel sluggish. He watches the crowd with little interest. It’s always the same, nothing excites him anymore. 

Until he lays eyes on him. He shines in the crowd, though Junhoe isn’t sure if it’s his aura or the obscene amount of glitter he seems to be covered in. All he know is he wants. He’s moving before he even realizes it, stalking over towards the beautiful man. They lock eyes and the stranger smiles, tilting his head in invitation as he gyrates his hips. It’s all the encouragement Junhoe needs. 

He wraps an arm around the stranger’s waist and pulls him close, and suddenly those hips are gyrating against his own. He thinks vaguely that he’ll be covered in glitter when he wakes up tomorrow, but he doesn’t really care, not as long as he has this right now. He wastes no time in pulling the other into a drunken kiss. It’s a little wet and sloppy, but that just seems to intensify the heat pooling in his groin. He pulls away to suck and lick across the stranger’s jaw, his neck, his collarbones. The whole time the stranger is shamelessly grinding against him. He can feel their hardons rubbing and it’s all he can do not to pin the other to the floor right here.

“Bathroom,” he hisses into the other’s ear. He practically has to shout it, the music of the club drowning out his voice. The other nods at him, and Junhoe is grabbing his hand, practically dragging him through the crowd, desperate to get his hands all over this man. They stumble into the single occupant bathroom, and Junhoe locks the door behind them. Turning around he takes a minute just to admire the man standing before him, his sharp features, eyes like molten lava boring into him. 

“Donghyuk,” the stranger tells him with a smile, and there’s cuteness hidden under the layers of sex that he exudes. 

“Junhoe,” he answers easily. Donghyuk is stepping into his space, crowding him against the door.

“Nice to meet you, Junhoe,” he says, and the predatory tone sends a jolt of electricity through Junhoe’s body.

Donghyuk traps Junhoe, one hand on the door next to his head, the other coming to his waist, slipping just under his shirt, and rubbing little circles into the bare flesh. It’s a complete reversal of their roles on the dance floor, and Junhoe thinks this Donghyuk could be dangerous in the exciting kind of way.

Junhoe wraps an arm around Donghyuk’s waist, pulling their bodies together, and tilts his head down. Donghyuk takes the hint and surges up to kiss him. It’s filthy, Donghyuk sucking on his tongue, but it’s hot as hell and a bit overwhelming. He’s panting into the kiss, letting Donghyuk ravage him. Warm fingers trail across his stomach and up his chest, and he gasps into the kiss when Donghyuk pinches a nipple. His back arches without permission into Donghyuk’s grasp, and the bastard chuckles into their kiss. Junhoe can’t find it in himself to feel ashamed, never has been able to. It’s not in his nature. 

Donghyuk is pressing closer into him, both his hands under Junhoe’s shirt now, fingers working over both his nipples. He moans, and Donghyuk pulls away from his mouth to suck at his collarbones. He’s going to have hickies in the morning, but he can’t bring himself to care when Donghyuk is touching him like that. He’s painfully hard, and Donghyuk’s thigh is pressing right against him, and it’s almost too much to bear.

Donghyuk seems to sense this. He pulls away, licking his lips as he makes eye contact with Junhoe again. He reaches for Junhoe again, unbuttoning his pants. He tilts his head with that smile again, and Junhoe would almost think he was shy if it weren’t for the mischievous glint in his eyes. Donghyuk shoves his hand in Junhoe’s pants, cupping his erection through his boxers. Junhoe jolts, and Donghyuk laughs at him again. 

“Eager,” Donghyuk notes, as if he’s not frantically shoving Junhoe’s pants and briefs down. Junhoe shivers slightly when the chill air hits his cock, but Donghyuk is eyeing him like he’s a snack, and now he’s shivering for an entirely different reason. “Turn around,” Donghyuk orders, and he’s got his hands on Junhoe’s arms, manhandling him, helping him turn around so he doesn’t trip over the pants around his ankles.

Junhoe listens as Donghyuk unbuttons and shoves his own pants down. Donghyuk is fisting his length, and Junhoe unconsciously sways his ass. He gasps when a hand comes down in a soft slap against one of his cheeks. 

“Squeeze your legs together,” Donghyuk tells him and Junhoe rushes to comply. Donghyuk spits into his hand, and it’s not the hottest thing ever, but there’s no lube or any kind of substitute in sight, so it’ll have to do. 

Donghyuk’s hands grip tight on either side of Junhoe’s waist as he pushes into the tightness of Junhoe’s thighs. His dick brushes along Junhoe’s balls and dick, and Junhoe’s head falls forward, thumping against the door. Donghyuk grunts as Junhoe’s legs automatically squeeze tighter together.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he pants, plastering his front to Junhoe’s back. He starts off slow, thrusting in and out of the tightness of Junhoe’s thighs. Junhoe shivers every time, and Donghyuk thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Junhoe’s got one hand gripping the door frame, the other gripping the door handle. He looks so strung out and desperate already, and Donghyuk wishes he was buried in the other for real.

He picks up speed, thrusting faster and harder, punching perfect moans out of Junhoe’s mouth. Junhoe grips his handles tighter as Donghyuk thrusts against him. He’s painfully hard, and Donghyuk’s thrusts are doing little more than teasing him. He thrusts his ass back against Donghyuk groans and reaches up to hold onto the back of Junhoe’s neck.

He speeds up once more, nearing his own release. The tightness of Junhoe’s thighs is overwhelming and he knows he can’t last much longer. He pins Junhoe in place as he thrusts harder and harder. Junhoe obediently tightens around him, and that undoes Donghyuk. He comes, his release spilling over Junhoe’s length and the door.

His weight pins Junhoe bodily against the door as he comes down from his orgasm. He pulls back, running a hand down Junhoe’s back in a soothing motion. He can feel Junhoe’s legs shaking from the effort of keeping them tight. He turns Junhoe around, and before the other can say anything, sinks to his knees. He licks his come from Junhoe’s balls, and Junhoe makes a noise not unlike a whimper. 

He reaches up, guiding Junhoe’s hands into his hair. Junhoe holds on for dear life as Donghyuk takes him in his mouth, just sucking at the tip. Junhoe grunts, and Donghyuk has to hold Junhoe’s hips against the door with an arm to stop him from thrusting into his mouth. 

“Be good,” he chides, after pulling off with an obscene pop, and Junhoe goes still. Donghyuk takes him in his mouth again, moving farther down. He bobs his head, soaking up Junhoe’s moans and grunts as encouragement. He warms himself up quickly, taking as much of Junhoe as he can without choking. The hand not holding Junhoe down fists the rest of Junhoe’s length he can’t take without gagging. He bobs his head fast, flattening his tongue, and Junhoe grips his hair for dear life. With his other hand he jacks Junhoe off, twisting his hand the way he would if he was pleasuring himself. Junhoe seems to like it though, from the way his hips and breathing stutter.

“Fuck, I’m gonna,” he starts, but never gets to finish. Donghyuk swallows around him, and Junhoe is coming, hips jerking under the grip holding him in place. Donghyuk takes it, swallowing around him again and again, until Junhoe’s body relaxes. The second he lets go of Junhoe, he collapses to his knees, so they’re eye level.

“Holy shit,” he mumbles, speech slurred from more than alcohol.

“Give me your phone,” Donghyuk says conversationally, like he didn’t just have Junhoe’s dick in his mouth.

“What?” Junhoe asks, brain not working quite up to speed.

“Your phone. I don’t know about you but I want a repeat performance. Perhaps after I take you to dinner sometime.” He winks as Junhoe dumbly hands over his phone. Junhoe watches as Donghyuk types his name and number in.

“Call me,” Donghyuk says, and leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to Junhoe’s mouth. And then he’s gone, leaving Junhoe sitting in a half naked pile on the floor, trying to process what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jae my sweet angel.
> 
> find me on twitter @noahindaeyo


End file.
